


Out of the Hammock and Into the Fire

by MixBerkaan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First Time, Humor, Romance, fairy tail - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixBerkaan/pseuds/MixBerkaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy and Natsu have been together for a little while now, and Lucy has finally decided it's time to take things a step further. However, as she should have known, every subtle attempt at telling her boyfriend goes flying straight over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Hammock and Into the Fire

Snow glistened in the light of the waning moon. Nestled deep in the woods, a small cabin stood, smoke trickling lazily from its chimney. Within its walls, quiet sighs filled the air. Their origin? The cozy hammock nestled in the corner.

Natsu Dragneel sat up and stared down at his girlfriend of two months, enjoying the way her blonde hair seemed to glow in the darkness of the cabin. He had discovered early on that Lucy was by no means a fan of the cold (her reaction atop Mt. Hakobe being a rather poignant memory), but after seeing the way she tended to bundle herself under her covers and still snuggled up to him whenever he snuck into her bed, he knew that she was just the sort of person who was perpetually cold. Well, all the more reason for her to date him.

Lucy blinked lazily and twisted her fingers in the end of his scarf. One hand rested on her waist, absentmindedly rubbing circles under the hem of her shirt.

“Natsu?” she asked, waking him from the daze which seemed to have enveloped his mind.

“Hmm?”

She looked down for a moment and bit her bottom lip. Then, before she could lose the courage she had just managed to summon, she stared him directly in the eye and spoke (after all, beating around the bush got her nowhere with this boy). “Natsu, I want to have sex.”

“What?” he exclaimed, sitting up suddenly. Apparently he had forgotten the physics involving hammocks because his sudden movements sent them cascading to the floor in a flurry of blankets and pillows.

Lucy let out a shriek, and Natsu at least had the presence of mind to flip them so she landed on his chest. He managed to smack his head against the floor and groaned as Lucy sat up, glaring at him.

“What the hell was that for, moron?”

“Sorry, Luce. Why’d ya have to be so weird and just say it like that, anyways?” he asked, looking at her curiously as he tried to keep the blush from covering his face.

“Because, idiot, I’ve been dropping hints now for three weeks now and you haven’t noticed in the slightest.” she said, her nose wrinkling in irritation.

“Oh,” he responded intelligently. Suddenly a lot of her recent behavior made sense. Sitting on his lap while at the guild, “forgetting” he was in her room and walking out of her bathroom in her underwear, leaning up against his side so he could see down her shirt. Granted, these were some fairly obvious signals, but Natsu was Natsu.

Lucy raised an eyebrow in question, her blush failing to leave her cheeks.

Shrugging, he grinned up at her, a mischievous look growing on his face. “Well, alright then.” He quickly flipped them, ignoring as the sheets twisted further around their legs. Kisses, touches, tastes, all followed in quick succession, almost overwhelming Lucy with their spontaneity, but Natsu wouldn’t be Natsu if he went about things with careful thought.

Lucy sighed happily and leaned up, capturing his lip between her teeth. Natsu laughed and poked her side.

Lucy giggled and released him before sitting up so that she could pull her shirt over her head.

Natsu felt his mouth go dry. Grinning like a child with a new toy, he reached forward and filled his hands with her breasts, enjoying the way the molded and spilled through his fingers. By the way Lucy was biting her lip and wiggling, he was guessing she enjoyed it too.

Suddenly, he felt like a kid at Christmas and wanted to unwrap the rest of his gifts. Lucy, for her part, was loving the enraptured look on his face, as though she were the one idol in his life. Reaching forward, she quickly undid the buttons on his shirt, past practice in make out sessions coming into play. Licking her lips, she relished the view as she pushed the shirt open and down his shoulders, exposing his well-defined musculature.

When she tried to take the shirt all the way off, she found she had to poke Natsu in the cheek a few times to distract him enough from his single-minded exploration of her chest. Upon finally realizing her desire, he grinned sheepishly and quickly pulled the material down his arms, casting it across the room and out of his thoughts.

Leaning down again, Natsu clasped his lips around her nipple and began to nibble. He remembered Macao once talking to him about how girls liked that sort of thing and, for the first time, was thankful for the old man’s general interest in the opposite sex. He thought he was doing pretty well until Lucy grabbed his hair and pulled him away.

“Gentler, please,” she said, raising a single eyebrow.

Natsu’s eyes widened and his face paled. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

Despite herself, Lucy had to laugh at his worry. “Yeah, I’m fine. You’re just a bit eager, moron. We can’t just magically be perfect in our first time. It takes a few tries to figure out what we both like or dislike.”

“Oh,” he said, for the second time, before being absolutely distracted by her chest once more. Trying again, he carefully brushed his lips over her skin, barely touching her. Lucy laughed again.

“You can be a bit more forceful than that, Natsu. I know you like extremes, but let’s go for a happy medium, tonight, eh?”

Natsu just mutely nodded, determined to get it right this time. As he leaned down for the third time, he ran his tongue along the underside of her breast, stopping now and again to nibble gently.

Lucy gasped a little and pushed her chest upwards towards him. Having decided she liked that, he continued in his ministrations, eventually brushing his tongue over her nipple. One hand moved up to play with the other breast and he moved his knees upwards so he could crouch over her without bracing himself on his palm.

Natsu, now that he had gotten the hang of this first option, soon felt the desire to find other parts of Lucy that could be played with. His other hand creeped downward and moved under the skirt she wore. As his fingertips brushed over the fabric that covered her sex, he was surprised when Lucy’s hips twitched. Grinning against her skin, he moved his fingers a bit more firmly forward, exploring the shape of her beneath the fabric of her underwear.

Lucy began to moan as her hips lifted marginally towards him. She could feel an intense heat radiating from his fingertips and couldn’t, for the life of her, figure out if it was him, or her body’s reaction to him. As his fingers rubbed over her clit she felt her breath catch in her throat.

Natsu quickly looked up at her, worried he had been a little too rough again, but she shook her head. “Again,” she said in a broken voice.

He lifted his head and glanced down, excited to have found what promised to be a good place to focus on.  

Lucy reached up and pulled his head back down to her breast, wanting to feel his tongue over her nipple once more.

Natsu got the memo, for once, and resumed his ministrations to her chest, but was careful to keep rubbing his hand over that single spot.

Over and over he moved, Lucy’s voice growing higher with each breath. Finally, she felt as though she had tumbled over a precipice. Her fingers tightened in his hair, and she let out a keening cry.

Natsu was surprised at the sudden wetness that saturated the cloth under his fingers. Pulling back, he was struck with the desire to see what was happening to his Luce. Reaching down, he pulled her skirt and underwear off in one fell swoop. Tilting his head, he looked closely at her as Lucy came down from her momentary high.

As she opened her eyes to see why he had stopped, the thought occurred to her to feel embarrassed that he was staring at her in such a way, yet even as the thought came, she dismissed it. This was Natsu, after all, and she knew in her heart of hearts that nothing about her could ever turn him away.

Reaching forward with a curious hand, he ran a single finger down between the lips that framed her sex. At her gasp, he shot a grin at her, judging that she had enjoyed the action. Lucy gave a small whine, begging him to continue.

Natsu parted her lips with one hand and dragged another finger over the lines and curves that made up Lucy’s most private place. He felt a finger brush over a small bump, and by the way her hips jerked upward, realized that he had found what had been setting her off before. Tilting his head the other way, he let one finger play with the little nub while the other explored the dips and curves that made up the rest of her. Macao had said it was somewhere around here- Ah, there it was. He managed to find the small, nearly hidden entrance that, according to the Macao, “Held the gateway to the truest heaven available to mankind,”

He was fascinated by the way his finger just slid in, the juices covering her allowing for such an ease of movement. He would glance up at her face every now and again, taking careful note of the little twitches she gave, the way her mouth would open slightly when he managed to hit a particularly good nerve, how her fingers would clench in the sheets when he rubbed his finger against the front wall of her sheathe.

“Natsu,” she finally keened, “I’m goin-” her mouth suddenly dropped open in a silent, her back arching, and her hands clenching the sheets in a death grip. Natsu felt another rush of wetness coat his hands and, looking down, was surprised to see a clear liquid dripping around his finger. The scent assaulted his nose, and, deciding it smelled quite nice, he pulled his fingers free of her and closer to his nose.

Natsu closed his eyes as the scent surrounded his senses. Before he had even realized it, his tongue snaked out and licked the nectar from his fingertips. He opened his eyes in a rush as he realized that it tasted strange, but in a good way. It reminded him of something he enjoyed eating, but as though it had last been tasted in the far past. For the life of him, he couldn’t place the taste beyond the familiarity of it.

Licking his lips, an excited glint entered his eyes. Moving backwards, he quickly lowered his head, running his tongue along the center of her lips in an attempt to catch as much of it as he could. Based on the sudden breathless shriek Lucy gave, he guessed she hadn’t minded that much either.

Lucy flooded his senses, and he couldn’t help the groan that escaped his throat. He began to lap at her, cleaning her sex of the fluid that covered her while pushing a single finger into her, wanting to replenish his supply.

Lucy writhed, over and over again he managed to bring her to climax, but each time, while fulfilling, seemed almost hollow at the same time. She could feel a spot deep inside that begged for attention, and each time she felt her muscles tighten and convulse, it’s cries grew louder. Finally, she had had enough. Lucy threw herself forward, grabbed his hair, and pulled Natsu from her.

“Natsu, fuck me, dammit,” she growled before pulling his lips to hers. She ran her tongue across his lips, somewhat surprised at the possessive feeling that engulfed her at the taste of herself on lips. Reaching down, she tugged impatiently at the waistband of his pants, sliding her hand inside in order to grasp him.

Natsu groaned into her mouth and bucked in her grasp. Getting the message surprisingly quickly, given his history, Natsu quickly shoved his pants down and off before pushing her down. He grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him, groaning again as the moist heat of her sex teased his member. Natsu grabbed himself and tried to guide his head to her entrance, though was unsuccessful in his endeavors.

Her impatience getting the best of her once more, Lucy finally reached down and showed him to the spot he searched for.

With a mutual groan, Natsu slid into Lucy for the first time. Later, Lucy would feel surprise at the fact that the act didn’t hurt as she had always been told it would, and would make a mental note to ask Cana about it, but now she was entire wrapped up in the sensations that coursed through her body.

That little spot deep within that had been begging to be touched was finally being massaged as Natsu moved back and forth, back and forth. He grunted, and grasped her hips more firmly, and she gasped as suddenly he managed to find another spot to rub against.

She could feel her stomach tightening further and further, and a large smile crossed her face as she anticipated the mind-blowing climax she was sure was coming. That is, until Natsu finally slammed into her with a grunt, and stopped. His arms wrapped around her as he clung to her form, and Lucy, for a moment was confused until she realized he had just reached his peak...and she was still sitting here.

Humor and frustration warred within her. On one hand, her body clamored for satisfaction, but on the other she had to acknowledge that, not only had Natsu brought her over the edge several times already, but that it was his first time as well and guys were notorious for not being able to handle the sensations for very long in these particular situations.

As Natsu finally managed to slow his heartbeat, he leaned upwards and gazed sheepishly down at Lucy.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, not used to having to apologize to anyone.

At the genuine remorse Lucy saw in his eyes, she finally felt her humor win out and began to laugh, thoroughly confusing the spent dragon slayer above her.

“It’s okay, Natsu, I promise you’ll do better next time, though I’ll admit you’ve set the bar pretty high for future sessions. Remember what I said about practicing?”

Having finally established that Lucy wasn’t irritated with him in the slightest, Natsu let a small grin cover his face. Gradually, as her humor became contagious, his grin grew into a satisfied smirk.

“Well, I look forward to that practice, but for now, how about we move back into the hammock? Knowing you, the floor has gotta be making you pretty cold, or it will soon.” he pointed out.

Blinking a little, Lucy realized he was right as the chill from the floor began to creep into her back and legs, despite the heat Natsu radiated. Her laughter returned stronger than ever, and soon tears were streaming down her eyes.

“Can’t...we...do anything...normally?” she gasped out between breaths, “I can’t...believe we fell....out of the hammock.”

Natsu joined in her laughter and leaned down to kiss her collarbone before getting to his knees. Reaching down, he gathered his sex-happy girlfriend into his arms, blankets and all, and lifted her into the hammock as she managed to get herself under control.

“Well, at least it was something to remember,” he pointed out as they worked at untangling the blankets from her legs. Once it was finally free, she lifted the edge and he climbed into the hammock, quickly pulling her into his arms. She turned and tucked her head under his chin, absently tracing circles on his chest with her fingers.

Finally, several minutes later, Natsu spoke, the rumble echoing through his chest and into her ear.

“Hey Luce?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we start those practice sessions tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for Day 2 of the 2014 NALU Love Fest on Tumblr. The prompt was First Time and, at first, I was a little vague on what I wanted to do, but then I saw http://whythesecrecy.tumblr.com/post/100397832024/did-we-really-just-fall-out-of-bed-nalu 


End file.
